The Death of a Spy
by Aly of Pirate's Swoop
Summary: Aly is killed


**The Death of a Spy**

Disclaimer: don't own nothing.

Aly of Pirate's Swoop was a very well known spy throughout the Southern and Eastern lands, not to mention the Yamani and Copper Isles. She was the best spy to have ever lived. There was just one problem...she'd been kidnapped on an assignment in Maren.

"The sly fox has been turned into a caged bird," a gruff voice said form outside the cell.

Aly sat chained by her ankle to the cell wall. Her wrists had been broken so that she couldn't pick her lock and get out.

"Let me in," came an imperial sounding voice form outside. This voice told her that she was somewhere in Scanra. Why King Maggur had gone to the trouble to kidnap her from Maren, knock her unconscious, and drag her all the way up to Scanra was beyond Aly's comprehension at that particular moment.

Before Aly realized what was going on she had a red hot rod pressed to her side. Aly bit her tongue until it bled to keep from screaming.

"Now, would like to tell me your king's plans to defeat me?" the evil king asked.

"Never!" Aly snarled, glaring at the king. Even as the words left her lips, a piercing pain ran up her thigh to her head. She'd been caught of guard! She screamed form the pain in her thigh. When she looked down to see what had caused her such terrible agony she saw the hilt of a massive knife in her leg. The knife wasn't just any ordinary knife, this knife was ice cold. This made the pain a hundred times worse.

"What about now?" Maggur wanted to know.

Before she could answer the knife was ripped form her thigh and the hot rod was inserted into the open wound.

Aly yelled. She wanted to cry but she told herself she would NOT cry before her enemy.

"I'll never tell!" she gasped. Her chained wrists shot with pain from the weight put on them when she raised herself up to spit at the "Maggot." It took every bit of strength she had in her aching body to keep back the tears trying to force themselves form her eyes. She would **_NOT_** CRY!!!

"So you won't talk? Well then, we'll do this everyday until you do. The sooner you talk the sooner we send you back home to your pathetic king. That will be after I defeat you and your land is my land. You _will _talk. It may take a while for you to crack but I'm willing to wait. Lock her up!" he was gone.

This is how it wet for the next few months. King Maggur expected to wait, he didn't, however, think Aly would last for five months. Maggur was getting anxious and, though he didn't know it, Aly was going delirious and her life was slipping, slowly, away, and then...one day it all came back to her with a flash. Her energy and sanity all came back to her.

Day 162

Aly was not quite butchered. Her wrists and ankles had been broken. She had several stab marks in her thighs. She'd been stabbed in the shoulder. Her clothes were covered with old, dry blood. She wasn't able to speak from all the screaming she had done. Countless red blisters covered her body from the burns she'd been given,

The guard carried her in a plopped her into her chair and fastened the wrist and ankle straps.

King Maggur walked in. Aly did something incredibly stupid: she stuck her tongue out of her cracked and bloody lips at the king. The Maggot walked over and slapped her across the face.

"This should be the day," the king smirked.

The torturer pulled out the knives and the rod. Aly closed her eyes. Next thing she knew both the rod and the largest knife had been plunged into her side. She would live, but it would be a painful existence.

"Let's here it," King Maggur said, he almost sounded triumphant.

Aly knew he expected a scream or a shake of the head.

She looked straight into his eyes and said, calmly, clearly, and bluntly, "No." She said this despite the piercing pain in her side.

"What?" the king asked, appalled that a voice—not a scream—had issued from the spy's lips, and that the voice did not sound like she had been shrieking form pain for 162 days.

"No," Aly repeated for him, "no, no, no."

The king looked puzzled then smiled as if a candle had just come on.

"Send a messenger to the king of Tortall, tell hi we surrender. The war is over, Tortall has won." The man he'd spoken to turned and left. Maggur now looked Aly in the eyes; "He will pay dearly for his victory, yes, very dearly. Kill her.

the next day at sunset

Aly was sentenced to death by hanging. A group of people were gathered in the square of the capital city a platform had been placed in the middle of it. A noose was fashioned there, wait for Aly.

A man standing on the edge of the platform stated who she was and her "crime."

Aly was guided up the steps to a square cut into the platform. A drum-roll started as the noose was placed around her neck and tightend.

"Any last words?" a nearby voice asked.

"Long live Tortall!" Aly screamed in reply.

With that the floor beneath Aly's feet fell away with a snap.

Everything faded away.

With on last, faint, whisper of life Aly managed to say, "I love you..."

The End 

R and R.


End file.
